Princesa de lila
by Lu Lein
Summary: Amar a Itachi era algo fácil. Pero era un ninja. Era un ANBU. Vacío en cuanto a emociones. "Itachi-kun… tu nunca traicionarías a la aldea, ¿verdad?", e Itachi siempre le respondía lo mismo. "Nunca te traicionaría a ti", le aseguraba con su voz inexpresiva, sentándose en la cama sin verla. / ItaHina Oneshot.


**Naruto** es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Alabado sea el señor.

**Notas:** Este fic es dedicado a **Simazame** que participó en las dinámicas supremamente esporádicas que hago en mi Facebook, donde si están pendientes pueden ganar fics.

Primera vez manejando esta pareja pero me da igual porque me encanta el crack (de parejas de anime, no del otro) y pues ya la verdad tengo doctorado en esto de los crack pairings. Para todas y todos los **HinaCrack** con amor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Princesa de lila**

**Por Lu Lein**

* * *

**H**inata se mordió el labio inferior con el superior, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo pero levantaba los ojos alegres hacia su esposo. Él ya la había visto más radiante que de costumbre en las últimas semanas, pero supuso que lo más probable era porque había obtenido el rango jonin y su padre estaba tan orgulloso que hasta la había abrazado, "¡Me abrazó, Itachi!, ¡Papá me abrazó! ¿Puedes creerlo?", se veía tan linda en esos momentos, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. Hinata llevaba un secreto en la mirada y él quería descubrirlo.

—¿Qué? —Itachi sonrió de medio lado, divertido por el juego de adivinanzas.

La joven estaba por abrir la boca y soltar todo pero antes la puerta de la casa se escuchó y el grito enojado de un hombre hizo que Itachi se levantara rápido del comedor.

—Esos Uchiha, un día acabarán con nuestra tranquilidad. —Se excusó apenado y fue para abrir.

A lo lejos Hinata escuchó unas pisadas bastante pesadas. Sasuke siempre hacía eso cuando quería decir "Ya llegué a ver a MI hermano". Ciertamente nunca había tenido muy buena relación con su entonces cuñado. En algún momento los escuchó "discutir" el hecho de que "Por culpa de tu papel de esposo ya no podemos entrenar como antes". Itachi siempre le dijo que Sasuke era un celoso de lo peor, pero Hinata no se imaginó nunca la magnitud.

—Hola, Hinata. —La saludó entrando al comedor por sorpresa. Hinata dio un sobresalto y después correspondió al saludo con amabilidad, invitándolo a comer —. No, gracias. Estoy llevando dieta especial, ya sabes, ser ANBU requiere de un régimen disciplinado. En realidad vine porque es el aniversario de la muerte de Obito y siempre vamos a dejarle un arreglo floral.

—Ah, sí, es hoy. Ya fui temprano a pedir el arreglo con Ino, solo es cuestión de ir a recogerlo.

—Sí, está bien. ¿Te importa si lo hacen ustedes? No me gusta mucho ir a la florería. Los veo en el cementerio, ¿bien?

—De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun. —Asintió. Itachi reapareció, dejando que su hermano menor saliera por su cuenta.

—Siempre dándote órdenes. Lo siento.

—Sasuke-kun me agrada, de verdad. Es muy divertido.

—Sí bueno, dejemos la genialidad de Sasuke a un lado y mejor vámonos. No quiero que se nos haga tarde.

"Tú eres igual de mandón", Hinata puso los ojos en blanco pero se levantó a la orden con una sonrisa curiosa. Se lavó los dientes perfectamente y se acomodó el cabello muy bien porque estarían Fugaku y Mikoto. La señora era genial, siempre compartiendo recetas de cocina y consejos de tejido, pero Fugaku era otra cosa diferente. A decir verdad le tenía miedo a su suegro, ¿miedo? Más bien terror. Era severo y siempre tenía esa mirada de reprobación ante todo, y más con ella, por eso entendía a Sasuke y su comportamiento sobresaliente. "No tienes bien acomodado el cabello", "Hinata, por favor, si puedes, la próxima vez ven a la cena un poco más tradicional", "Hinata, veo a Itachi menos musculoso, ¿sí está siguiendo el entrenamiento que le di?", eso y más. A Hinata la estresaba.

—Ya tranquila, es el aniversario de Obito-san, Oto-san no va a decirle nada a nadie.

—Eso lo dices porque no eres Sasuke o yo. —dijo dándose el último toque. Llevaba un buen vestido negro con manga larga y unas sandalias marca "Senju" que eran muy bien vendidas en la aldea porque eran del mismo diseño que usó la Godaime en su mandato.

Llegaron por las flores, un hermoso arreglo claveles, rosas y follaje verde, todo muy bonito. Itachi lo cargó obviamente y juntos caminaron hacia el cementerio. Eran una pareja sumamente hermosa. Itachi era un capitán ANBU muy reconocido, siempre alto y con el porte firme, en ese momento llevaba un simple uniforme estándar con su chaleco verde y aun así se veía cual dios bajado a la tierra, su perfecto cabello largo y siempre sujetado hacia abajo y el protector ninja que lo identificaba como un miembro de Konoha. Las chicas lo amaban, pero habían sabido respetar su matrimonio con la princesa Hyuga, quien según sus fans ella era "digna" de un Uchiha como él. Y Hinata era un ángel entre los mortales, siempre delgada y con curvas perfectamente puestas en su lugar las cuales con vergüenza siempre trataba de opacar pero era imposible, su tez suave y blanca, su largo cabello azulino siempre suelto, tan brilloso y lindo, y sus ojos con un deje lila, tan tiernos al igual que sus labios, siempre el inferior más grueso. Al menos eso es lo que pensaba Kakashi quien los veía caminar a lo lejos, cuando de pronto Hinata volteó hacia atrás, descubriéndolo y sonriéndole cual sol.

—Kakashi-sensei? —Hinata regresó sobre sus pasos hacia él —. ¿También va con Obito-san? Puede venir con nosotros.

—Eh… sí, está bien. —Accedió un poco vergonzoso y se adelantó junto a la jovencilla hacia donde estaba Itachi.

—Kakashi-san, qué bueno que viene con nosotros. Por cierto, ¿cómo le va siendo maestro? —Los tres comenzaron a caminar con Hinata en medio.

—Ya te dije que no uses tus técnicas mentales conmigo. Entrenar al equipo 7 fue una ardua labor y créeme que no me quedaron ganas de entrenar a más niños.

—Escuché que Naruto tuvo hijos, y Sakura también, ¿por qué no entrenarlos?

—¿Los han conocido? —preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí, ¡son preciosos! —contestó Hinata.

—No, no lo son. Son tremendos, igual que sus padres. Si Sasuke tiene tres hijos entonces me volveré maestro, lo prometo. O incluso si ustedes tienen hijos. Ya saben. Entrenar gente tranquila y centrada.

Hinata sonrió compartiendo el gesto con Itachi.

—Si un día tenemos hijos me gustaría que usted los entrenara, Kakashi-sensei. Después de todo Kurenai-sensei ya se retiró del registro ninja para siempre.

—Si los niños quieren ser ninjas, Hinata. —Le recordó Itachi. Y él siempre rezaba para que sus hijos desearan profesiones normales como artesanos, cocineros, o cualquier trabajo que no necesitara del uso de un kunai o shuriken.

Pronto llegaron al cementerio. Eran algo así como las tres de la tarde pero el sol no estaba tan fuerte. Sasuke ya estaba ahí con un rostro enfadado ante la tardancia de su hermano, pero se olvidó de eso y mejor saludó a su antiguo maestro. Justo detrás de Kakashi, Itachi y Hinata, llegaron Fugaku y Mikoto con su propio arreglo floral.

—Hola, Hinata. —Mikoto le pasó un brazo por los hombros de forma maternal y dejó que los hombres que de verdad habían conocido a Obito se acercaran a la tumba para hacer una pequeña oración.

—Mikoto-san. —Hinata correspondió un poco apenada y después las dos imitaron a los hombres, poniendo las palmas juntas y cerrando los ojos.

Itachi observó la tumba de al lado. Se trataba de Uchiha Shisui, su primo. Estuvo ahí como en trance, remembrando los sucesos del pasado, los días sangrientos en que Shisui y él lucharon contra Danzo y los Akatsuki, recordó cuando Danzo y su equipo de ANBU raíz lo asesinó frente a sus ojos, y grabó ese momento sin querer, lo grabó con su sharingan, un error que le costó muchas noches de insomnio.

Hinata reconocía esa mirada perdida así que se despegó de Mikoto con respeto y fue hasta Itachi, tomándolo del hombro.

—Itachi, estás aquí. —Le recordó, el pelinegro le devolvió una cara asustada, los ojos más abiertos de lo usual, el labio inferior temblando. Parpadeó un par de veces como asimilando que ahí frente a él estaba una persona de rostro angelical, que no era Danzo, que no era Orochimaru o Hidan, que no era el sangriento Sai o Kakuzu, o Madara —. Estás aquí con nosotros.

Itachi asintió lentamente.

—Oye, quita ya esa cara de pez y vamos por algo de comer, ¿está bien? —Sasuke le dio un golpecillo en la frente. Fue entonces que Itachi se dio cuenta que sus padres ya iban lejos, que Kakashi había desaparecido y que ahora solo quedaban Hinata y Sasuke. Su hermano comenzó a caminar, adelantándose. Hinata lo estiró de la mano, trayéndolo. El Uchiha se dejó guiar, observando lentamente el cabello de Hinata ondeándose al compás de la forma en que sus caderas se movían sin que ella se diera cuenta. Las hebras de su cabello vibraban, era como si todo lo viera en cámara lenta.

A veces el tiempo le parecía irreal. Que esa vida no era él. Que realmente él murió hace muchos años. La guerra siempre dejaba cicatrices e Itachi estuvo en varias, y estaba marcado para siempre. Tenía que vivir con eso. Hinata tenía qué vivir con el hecho de que al menos tres veces por semana su esposo se despertaba gritando en la madrugada, a veces llorando.

—Yo quiero dos rollos del sushi especial, cuatro onigiris rellenos, arroz mixto completo con mucha salsa pero la de anguila no porque es dulce, ah y un agua. —Ordenó Sasuke.

—A mí un medio plato de arroz mixto pero sin camarones, y una orden de rollos zensai y té negro. Y para él —se refirió a Itachi, que por lo regular nunca pedía nada, sino que Hinata tenía qué hacerlo por él —. Una orden de onigiris rellenos y también tráigale una orden de dangos, los más dulces que tenga. —Y luego recordó a Fugaku que la miraba vilmente —Ah, y una orden de verduras al vapor, y agua.

—De acuerdo, estará en poco tiempo. —La mesera se retiró ya al borde del derrame nasal ante tanta perfección junta y se fue para pasar la orden y seguir haciendo su trabajo.

El próximo mes era el aniversario de Shisui. Hinata estaba preocupada. Si Itachi se ponía así por Obito, por Shisui iba ser aun peor. Sasuke le dedicó una mirada comprensiva, como diciendo "Sé lo que estás pensando pero no lo dejaré solo, ni a ti, tonta".

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**H**inata se levantó temprano ese día para hablar con el Nanadaime Hokage.

—Así que es oficial tu renuncia como maestra de rastreo. —Naruto observó bien el informe detallado y la firma —. Los chunin te van a extrañar. Eras la maestra más amable pero también la más firme y que les enseñaba mucho.

La academia ninja se había extendido hasta los jóvenes ninja de rango chunin como reforzamiento de habilidades y un filtro para detectar más rápidamente a los ninjas que en un futuro formarían parte del escuadrón ANBU a cargo de Hatake Kakashi; quien desde hace muchos años era el general ANBU.

—Así es, Hokage-sama. —Asintió regalándole una media sonrisa, en parte de disculpa.

—¿Y ya le dijiste a Itachi? —Naruto estaba divertido. Hinata se puso roja y evitó mirarlo.

—N-No he encontrado el momento.

—¡Hinata! —La regañó —. Si Sakura-chan se entera seguro te mata. Me preocupé demasiado cuando te desmayaste en clase, Itachi debe estar enterado para que te pueda cuidar. De hecho estoy maniobrando para no darle misiones tan largas.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Hokage-sama. Y no se preocupe, le informaré a Itachi.

—Vamos, solo Naruto, somos amigos, ¿no?

—Ya sabe que me da algo de pena. —Sonrió amable y luego le dio una reverencia —. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad de ser maestra, Hokage-sama.

—Gracias a ti por tus enseñanzas. Ojalá algún día puedas volver a dar clases, eres muy buena, Hinata-chan.

Se despidieron como buenos amigos y Hinata pasó a retirarse para llegar temprano a casa. Para esos momentos Itachi estaba en casa debido a que no tenía misiones. Cuando eso pasaba, Hinata podía desprenderse del quehacer cotidiano porque Itachi aprovechaba para arreglar la casa. Era una maravilla. Con suma paciencia barría y pulía los pisos, abrillantaba los muebles, alzaba los cuartos, limpiaba el baño de arriba abajo dejándolo impecable, si había ropa en el canasto lo lavaba y lo ponía a secar en el sol, cuidaba del huerto recolectando las verduras y frutas, verificando que no hubiera por ahí alguna plaguilla, ordenaba los armarios y veía si había alguna ropa que ya no usaba para ponerla en la caja de cosas para regalar.

—Llegas temprano. —Itachi se sorprendió de verla con ese vestido celeste al vuelo que tanto le gustaba. Frunció el ceño y se levantó rápido de la silla donde anteriormente estaba limpiando los frijoles —. ¿Pasó algo? —inquirió con aprehensión.

—No, tranquilo. Solo renuncié.

Itachi enarcó una ceja, totalmente ofuscado. Entreabrió la boca pero en realidad no supo ni qué decir ante tal sorpresa. Se quedó callado esperando a que Hinata le explicara.

—Lo que pasa es que…

Y nuevamente la puerta de la residencia fue aporreada mientras unas voces chillonas gritaban. Hinata se apuró para ir abrir, era Sakura bastante apenada con dos chiquillos en cada mano y con su uniforme estándar de ninja y una mochila.

—Hinata, lo siento tanto, Makoto se retrasó en su misión y tengo que ir para apoyar a su equipo, es una emergencia, Ino está de misión también y TenTen ya sabes que no los soporta y Tsunade-sama… —Hablaba apresurada y con nerviosismo.

—Sakura, tranquila. —Elevó las manos en señal de que se detuviera —. Yo te los cuido.

—¡Ay, gracias, de verdad gracias! ¡Te pagaré con creces, te lo juro! Eres la única que los aguanta y no sé ni cómo o por qué…

—Sakura —La detuvo otra vez al ver que la ojiverde no se detenía en hablar —, ve a tu misión. Y tranquila, no es la primera vez ni la última que te los cuido. Pasen, niños.

—¡¿Dónde está el tío Itachi?! —Los dos gemelos; un de cabello rosa y el otro castaño, corrieron por toda la casa para encontrar al generoso tío Uchiha que siempre los llevaba a comer —. ¡Ahí está!

—¡Tío Itachi!

A Itachi casi se le cayeron los ojos cuando los vio. Cuando esos pequeños torbellinos gemelos llegaban, era un total descontrol, puede que Hinata los amara porque le decían "tía" pero la verdad eran unos desgraciados para matar la paciencia de los demás. Itachi los trataba bien… pero solo por Hinata.

—Mako, Saku, ¿qué les parece si vamos al parque? —Les ofreció el mayor, pues sabía que en la placita había juegos mecánicos nuevos y ahí podían sacar toda la energía que tuvieran.

Hinata los acompañó y ambos gemelos hicieron que la tarde se pasara rápida y divertida. Hinata se subió con Saku a la rueda de la fortuna, Itachi y Mako jugaron a aventar aritos que cayeran en botellas de vidrio para ganar premios, recorrieron los puestos de artilugios y compraron helados, y al final para rematar fueron a subirse los cuatro en el carrusel. Al caer la noche los niños cenaron bastante pesado por lo que durmieron en el cuarto de invitados como Kami-sama manda, totalmente noqueados. Fue entonces que algo de tranquilidad se restauró en la residencia Uchiha-Hyuga.

Hinata había terminado su ducha larga y empezó a ponerse crema de la que olía a lirios, e Itachi la miró de reojo. Estaba usando esa bata que consistía en un vestidillo de seda blanca con tirantes finos. Se acomodó en la cama a un lado de ella, acostado, mirándola desde abajo, mientras que Hinata aun estaba sentada.

—Al fin paz y tranquilidad. —Dio un gran suspiro de cansancio. Hinata se rio un poco y concordó con él.

—Son niños. Ya verás que cuando crezcan un poco más ni caso nos van hacer.

—Suenas como una mamá. Ojalá así te expreses de nuestros hijos algún día.

—Respecto a eso te quería hablar.

Pero Itachi no le puso atención en lo último y se irguió hasta quedar a la par de la joven, tomando su rostro con cuidado, acercándose para darle un besillo, y luego otro, y luego un beso más largo hasta que se quedó ahí, cerrando los ojos y besando mucho. Si a Hinata le preguntaran cuál era su top 5 de cosas favoritas, los besos de Itachi conformarían el primer lugar. Eran especiales, mágicos. Siempre suaves y lentos, como si él se tomara minuciosamente su tiempo. A Hinata le encantaaaaban. Podía quedarse ahí hasta el fin de los tiempos siempre y cuando los labios de Itachi estuvieran sobre ella. Sintió las manos tomando su cuello y de repente Itachi abandonaba sus labios para desviarse un poco, algo por la comisura de la boca, un poco más por la barbilla y luego un camino recto por la quijada con besos un poquito más rápido, solo un poquito hasta llegar al cuello y… Hinata abrió grandes los ojos.

—Espera, espera, espera —Lo detuvo en seco, apartándose un poco.

—¡Lo siento, Hinata! —Se disculpó asustado —. No quería molestarte… yo… de verdad…

—Tú no me molestas para nada —Sonrió de medio lado y para calmarlo le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dándole un beso tronado en la mejilla —. Es solo que cuando me besas en el cuello… quiere decir que quieres hacer algo… que no puedo hacer ahorita —Se sonrojó súbitamente —, es decir, no sé si pueda hacerlo, no le pregunté a Sakura.

Itachi se le quedó viendo raro. ¿Qué tenía qué ver Sakura en todo esto? Él muy pacientemente esperó a que Hinata le explicara, como siempre ocurría cuando su esposa se hacía un embrollo de palabras y se sonrojaba ante la vergüenza de algo.

—Itachi, he estado buscando un momento especial durante toda la semana pero… nunca llega así que tengo que decirlo ahora o de verdad nunca te lo voy a decir. Siempre ocurre algo que me interrumpe.

—Está bien. Dímelo.

—Itachi… mi esposo querido —le tomó ambas manos con nerviosismo. La mejor manera era ir directo así que solo lo dijo —, estoy… embara… zada. —La voz casi se le fue y tartamudeó, sentía que la sangre le había abandonado el cuerpo, se sentía débil ahora esperando alguna reacción por parte de su Itachi.

El Uchiha se quedó con cara de pez inexpresivo.

—Escucha, sé que tienes miedo pero tranquilo. Itachi, vivimos en un mundo un poco más mejor de como lo encontramos y te lo he dicho siempre, no tiene que ser un ninja, podemos persuadirlo, o persuadirla. Va contar con la protección de los Uchiha y de los Hyuga.

Itachi siempre le dijo el miedo que le tenía a tener descendencia. Uchiha Itachi, un ANBU excepcional, un marcado en los libros de los malos y en algún tiempo estuvo en el libro de otros países que pagaban muy bien por su cabeza o sus ojos, un ninja buscado y famoso al que le podías hacer daño con una cosa.

Su familia.

Hinata. Sasuke. Mikoto. Fugaku.

—Por favor, ¿al menos puedes sonreír? ¿por mí? —Hinata lo intentó.

—Perdóname, es solo que… sabes lo raro que soy. —Se avergonzó y apretó las manos de la joven.

—No eres raro, ven, vamos a dormir que esos gemelos nos esperan mañana. —Hinata lo estiró para que se acostara con ella de cucharita. La habitación quedó a oscuras y Hinata sentía la respiración de Itachi sobre su cabeza.

No esperaba una gran reacción de él al enterarse. Tal vez por eso había estado aplazando el decirle la noticia.

Realmente no esperaba una reacción de él.

.

.

.

* * *

**A**mar a Itachi era algo fácil.

Era un ninja poderoso y a la vez gentil, era un asesino y a la vez se iba convertir en padre, era analítico y frío, pero también amable y tranquilo, podía devanar cabezas y al mismo tiempo cocinar para su esposa. Le gustaba cosechar sus propias verduras y frutas, las flores se las dejaba más a Hinata. Itachi era un tipo sencillo. Una comida simple, una casa simple, una ropa simple, un trabajo simple. Era un chico tranquilo, leyendo, admirando las nubes, ayudándole a su esposa en su hobbie por aplanar flores y hojas en los libros, quedarse viendo por horas a los peces koi que estaban en el estanque, acompañarla al mercado para comprar víveres, entrenar a Sasuke, soportar a los gemelos ahijados.

Un poco antes de que se casaran Hinata ya se había ido a vivir a los territorios Uchiha en una casa mediana pero con mucho patio y jardín con espacio para huerto, estanque, árboles y hasta un pequeño dojo. Itachi le ayudaba bastante con el quehacer de la casa, hacía comida, dinero nunca faltó y Hinata podía darse los mismos lujos que tenía en los territorios Hyuga, a veces organizaba reuniones con amigos, o junto a Mikoto preparaba festividades, nunca tenía qué preocuparse por alguna infidelidad porque a Itachi simplemente no le llamaba la atención voltear a ver a otras personas.

Pero era un ninja.

Era un ANBU.

E Itachi estaba un poco vacío en cuanto a emociones.

Él no demostraba emoción, tristeza, alegría. Él siempre mantenía esa cara seria de estar concentrado. Y ese era el único defecto de Uchiha Itachi. Y Hyuga Hinata sabía sortearlo muy bien. Pero eso no quería decir que no reconociera la oscuridad de su esposo. Por al menos una vez al mes Hinata siempre le hacía la pregunta al estar en la cama y a punto de dormir.

—Itachi-kun… tu nunca traicionarías a la aldea, ¿verdad?

E Itachi siempre le respondía lo mismo.

—Nunca te traicionaría a ti. —Le aseguraba con su voz inexpresiva, sentándose en la cama sin verla mientras se quitaba las pantuflas. Prometía no traicionarla a ella, más nunca dijo que tampoco a la aldea. Nunca lo aclaraba y Hinata se daba cuenta de eso. Y tenía miedo. Itachi a veces le daba miedo. No temía que le hiciera daño a ella, sino a los demás.

Luego del ataque del Kyubi fue un verdadero milagro detener el golpe de estado de los Uchiha y eso solo se logró uniendo a los dos clanes con dojutsu; el Uchiha y el Hyuga. Los primogénitos fueron tomados como constancia de fidelidad de la aldea hacia los Uchiha y de los Uchiha hacia la aldea. Hiashi enfureció pero Hiruzen en su momento le explicó que si Fugaku tomaba a la primogénita Hyuga como un regalo le haría sentir un poco más confiado al darle una parte importante de la aldea. Pero esa paz siempre pendió de un hilo llamado Itachi y Hinata. Ambos sabían que si se separaban el golpe de estado estaba más que asegurado. Por esa parte ellos no tenían ni querían amar a otra persona más que entre ellos, ni los demás miembros de la aldea se metían con ellos intentando un plan romántico. Las jovencillas que coqueteaban con Itachi eran severamente reprendidas por sus padres que entendían la situación. Igualmente los varones hacia Hinata.

Pero por suerte Itachi y Hinata se habían agradado desde la primera vez que se vieron. Ambos tranquilos y sencillos, no fue nada difícil convivir y acostumbrarse el uno al otro.

Hiashi siempre se lo repetía a Hinata cuando iba de visita.

—La paz de la aldea depende de ti, Hinata. Tú como mujer debes saber controlar a Itachi. Fugaku juega a que puede controlar a todos los Uchiha pero no se ha dado cuenta de lo que una mujer puede lograr silenciosamente. Mikoto es una mujer de cuidado pero curiosamente creo que sí se enamoró de Fugaku, la hubieras conocido en su época joven.

—Mikoto-san es una buena persona, Oto-san.

—Mikoto era igual a Fugaku, siempre altiva y queriendo hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Egocéntrica y fría. Letal. Era la mejor amiga de tu madre y quería inmiscuirse en el clan Hyuga, investigarnos.

—No sabía que la mejor amiga de oka-san era Mikoto-san.

—No lo sabías porque las separé cuando tú naciste. No la quería tener husmeando en el nacimiento de mi primogénita.

Cuando Hinata se fue y llegó a su casa, observó a Mikoto sentada en la entrada, sobre un escaloncillo, esperando bajo la sombra del árbol. Era una mujer de belleza fría, piel blanca, ojos negros y largo cabello negro. Era como una diosa. Hinata la admiraba mucho y esperaba ser tan buena esposa como lo era su suegra.

—Mikoto-san, discúlpeme.

—No te preocupes, querida —Sonrió —, vine sin avisar. Necesito que me ayudes a tintar unas telas de seda. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al campo para cortar flores de colores? Quiero ver si hay algún tono lila o rosa. Es un buen día, el sol no está tan fuerte.

—Claro que sí, Mikoto-san. Me encantaría. —Le devolvió una sonrisa sonrojada y feliz de poder pasar tiempo con ella. Ambas llevaron sombreros de sol y cestas de mimbre y emprendieron la caminada hacia las zonas boscosas, y un poco más allá, en las planicies donde había largos campos de césped verde y flores llamativas.

Hinata cortó flores con tonalidades púrpuras o lilas, mientras que Mikoto recolectó tonos rojos y rosas. Era así. Hinata era lila, Mikoto era rojo.

—Hay algo que quieres preguntarme, linda. Suéltalo. —Mencionó Mikoto cuando se detuvieron a descansar bajo la sombra de un enorme abeto. Los pajarillos cantaban sonatas dulces y algunas ardillas cogían nueces o bellotas y las llevaban a sus casas. Los rayos del sol se habían intensificado un poco provocando una luz iridiscente si volteabas a ver el cielo azul.

—¿Oka-san era amiga de usted, Mikoto-san?

La hermosa pelinegra sonrió de medio lado mirando hacia el sol. Hinata la contempló sin darse cuenta. Realmente era una diosa oriental de largo cabello ónix.

—No, querida.

—¿No? —dijo sorprendida.

—No, linda. Puede que hayamos estado juntas en la academia y congeniar algunas cosas cuando éramos ya mayores, pero ella me abandonó y yo también. Y los amigos no se abandonan. —Hinata bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzada, intentando analizar las palabras de Mikoto hasta que se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de la mujer capturando su mejilla con la palma, suavemente —. Pero tú y yo seremos las mejores amigas, ¿verdad que sí? —sonrió tan dulce.

"_Mikoto era igual a Fugaku, siempre altiva y queriendo hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Egocéntrica y fría. Letal."_

—Sí, Mikoto-san. —Alzó una comisura en una sonrisa. Una muy pequeña sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**o**

**.**

**.**

**F**ría madrugada ven rápido hacia mí porque tengo miedo de esta noche, tengo miedo de que termine por tragarme. No tengo mi sol que me salve, solo tengo una luna y soy precisamente yo. Yo soy la **l**una **s**olitaria.

**.**

**.**

**o**

* * *

**H**inata parpadeó contemplando el naranja en el cielo oscuro. El rugido de la bestia perforaba sus oídos y los gritos de la gente clamaba auxilio, allá en lo alto Fugaku lideraba al Kyuubi sobre Konoha. Naruto había muerto de seguro, y su familia había quedado desprotegida, quién sabe qué sería de ellos ahora que el nuevo régimen se instaurara. Tenía los delgados brazos a sus costados y su panza estaba redonda debido al gran espacio ocupado.

"Itachi, no vamos a tener un bebé". Sonrió de medio lado. Itachi se había asustado pensando que algo iba mal con el embarazo de su esposa. Ella rio. "No vamos a tener un bebé, ¿no lo entiendes? Vamos a tener gemelos". Itachi la había abrazado y lloró. Lloró como un niño. Hinata lo consoló con trayendo su cabeza hacia su pecho. "No siempre tienes que ser el fuerte conmigo, Itachi-kun". Él se separó y la miró a los ojos "Hinata, tienes que irte de la aldea, el golpe de estado es mañana y tengo qué ayudar a mi padre". Y por supuesto que no se iba a ir. Se quedó. Y para que no avisara a nadie Mikoto la encerró. "Íbamos a ser las mejores amigas", había pensado Hinata. Pero no se arrepentía ni un momento de haber llegado al punto en el que ahí embarazada de sus gemelos veía la destrucción de su aldea.

—Todo era tan perfecto. —No lloraba. Muy tranquila no se movió de su lugar. Había un ninja ensangrentado detrás de ella, estaba de pie y caminaba hacia Hinata, pero ella no quería verlo porque era su esposo lleno de sangre inocente.

—Perdóname, Hinata. —Apretó las manos sobre el mango de la espada.

—¿Fugaku-san te pidió que me mataras? —Si ella fuera una canción en ese momento, sería una triste y rota, algo como Notion o Lloverá. Hace mucho que había dejado de llorar. Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? Vivía en un mundo de ninjas. Vivía en un mundo imperfecto. Vivía en los territorios Uchiha, ¿qué otro camino pudo ocurrir? Iban cayendo en picada cada día que pasaba.

—Siempre me preguntabas si traicionaría a la aldea.

—Y siempre me respondías que no me traicionarías a mí. Lo sé. Pero tienes qué obedecer a tu padre, ¿verdad? —No voltearía a verlo. No al padre de sus hijos empuñando una espada contra ella. No vería la muerte a la cara. Itachi tendría que ser lo suficientemente valiente para apuñalarla por la espalda. Lo hería más que si le diera la cara. Lo sabía.

—Nunca voy a traicionarte. Eres más importante que la aldea, que el clan, que mis padres, que yo.

—¿No vas a matarme aunque tengas la orden? —Se giró anonadada.

—No puedo matar a mi propio corazón. —Itachi se había perforado el estómago y la sangre chorreaba a borbotones.

—¡No! —gritó horrorizada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**L**os bebés balbuceaban en sus cunas, ambas azules identificándolos como varones gemelos. Hinata estaba sentada en el alféizar mientras veía por la ventana el cielo amarillo que le recordaba a Naruto. Contra todo pronóstico su familia había muerto en un derrumbe cuando fue el ataque del Kyuubi, había huido junto a Sasuke y había fuertes rumores de que se habían unido a una organizaciones de criminales llamada Akatsuki.

—Hinata-sama —Neji llegó al cuarto y no pudo evitar juguetear con los bebés un momento —, la comida ya está lista. Baje antes de que se enfríe. Yo cuidaré a estos niños.

—¿Ha habido noticias de Itachi-kun?

—No, ninguna desde que se fueron a rescatar a los chicos.

Kakashi había pedido un equipo de élite para traer a Naruto y Sasuke de vuelta conformado principalmente por Itachi, Shikamaru, Yamato y Shino. Su esposo se había ido poco antes de que los gemelos nacieran, así que aun no los conocía.

Leía en los libros que el amor no debía traer agonía o malestar. Hinata no podía estar menos en desacuerdo. Amaba a Itachi y él a ella, era la verdad más pura que sabía. Y puede que a veces sus acciones la lastimaran aunque no directamente, que sufría ante la ausencia de él, y la ausencia de sus emociones, a veces tan frío, pero amaba su amabilidad y su voz, su largo cabello y su cara, amaba cuando él la abrazaba tanto que hubiera deseado que ese instante durara para toda la vida y la muerte.

"Vamos a estar juntos, yo confío", siempre pensaba eso.

Porque lo amaba con todo su corazón y su cerebro, sus riñones y sus ojos, con todas y cada una de las células que la conformaban.

.

.

.

* * *

**E**ra un día agradable. Hacía calor y Hinata se había puesto un vestido de seda color lila que ella misma había fabricado. Hace días se levantó temprano y junto a Ino recolectaron flores del campo, lilas, amarillas, naranjas, rosas, pero rojas no. Machacaron los pétalos hasta que se hizo una masa de color donde sumergieron la tela para tintarla y luego Sakura le había ayudado a hacer los vestidos. El amarillo se lo regaló a Temari, el naranja a TenTen, uno rosa para Sakura, el morado para Ino y el lila para ella misma. Era de tirantes finos y dejaba libre parte de su espalda y sus clavículas, además le gustaba porque era largo hasta los tobillos, y la tela era buena y brillosa.

—¡Oka-san, un gusano enorme, mira! —El niño de siete años correteo a enseñarle el animalito pensando que asustaría a su madre, pero ella lo amonestó.

—Ten cuidado, Shisui, puede ser venenoso. Déjalo ya mismo.

—De acuerdo.

—Ve por Obito y dile que prepare sus cosas, ya casi nos vamos.

Hinata era feliz en el campo de flores. Terminó de plantar semillas y se lavó las manos con el agua de la cantimplora. Sus pequeños correteaban felices juntando todas las cosas del picnic que habían hecho. Estaba en cuclillas cuando de pronto escuchó unas pisadas tras ella y volteó rápidamente. Ahí alto e imponente como siempre, el cabello largo y el uniforme de ANBU desgastado y con signos de sangre vieja, como si hubiera venido directo del campo de batalla sin hacer alguna escala, esos ojos negros como pozos que podían absorberte hasta el alma, esa cara amable y seria.

—I… Itachi… kun… —Lo observó desde abajo con la boca entreabierta.

—Vine a decirte que te amo. He terminado mi misión y me negué a dejar reporte por primera vez porque tenía que decirte que te amo. Lo he querido decir desde que me preguntabas si traicionaría a la aldea. Sé que no hemos pasado buenos años y que tal vez ya tengas a otra persona, —Siempre temió que ella al final se cansara de tanto sufrimiento y se buscara algo mejor, algo más justo y menos complicado — pero… sabemos que somos uno, Hinata. —dijo nervioso. Ella se puso en pie frente a él.

—Siempre hemos sido uno, tonto. —Elevó una mano y le dio un golpecito en la frente con los dedos.

Abrió sus delgados brazos e Itachi se inclinó un poco para regresar a su hogar.

Su hogar siempre había sido en un abrazo de ella.

—Podrían pasar diez o veinte años y yo siempre seguiría esperándote. —Nunca podría describir la magia que sentía cuando abrazaba la cabeza de Itachi contra su pecho, la fuerza suave con la que él siempre la rodeaba por las costillas —. Hasta que la luna dejase de existir y aun así pasaran mil años.

Porque el amor no es fácil. A veces pone pruebas para volverte loco, a veces tarda tantos años, pero siempre habrá esa esperanza frágil de que regrese.


End file.
